S O L E D A D
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Hai anakku, nyamankah kau di perut ibu? Ayah akan menceritakanmu sebuah kisah. Kisah kehidupan yang akan kau jalani setelah kau lahir ke dunia ini. Ayah yakin kau akan ada kesusahan di kehidupan ini, tapi tetap tegarlah anakku. Karena siapapun dan bagaimanapun kau, kau tetap anak ayah. NOTE : Kesalahan-kesalahan telah dibenarkan :


**SOLEDAD**

**By taskebab**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai anakku, ayah akan ceritakan kau sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan ini.

.

.

.

.

**SOLEDAD**

**Fandom | **Death Note

**Disclaimer | **Tsugumi Ouba & Takeshi Obata

**Rating | **K

**Genre | **Family, Adventure

**Main Character | **Souichiro Yagami

**Pairing | **SouichiroxSachiko, of course ;p

**Warning |**OOC, plotless, tidak jelas

**Summary**

Hai anakku, nyamankah kau di perut ibu? Ayah akan menceritakanmu sebuah kisah. Kisah kehidupan yang akan kau jalani setelah kau lahir ke dunia ini. Ayah yakin kau akan ada kesusahan di kehidupan ini, tapi tetap tegarlah anakku. Karena siapapun dan bagaimanapun kau, kau tetap anak ayah.

**Author Note**

Fanfiksi keluarga! Aaaarrgghh ngimpi apa saya bikin yang tipe beginiiii -_- *syuuuu~~ #terbangditiupangin* karena bagi saya, keluarga itu adalah sisi paling susah buat dibikin fanfiksi =w=)b aneh? Iya memang (hohoho).

.

.

.

.

Hai anakku, bagaimana keadaanmu? Nyamankah kamu di dalam perut ibu?

Pasti senang ya. Nutrisimu akan tercukupi, kau akan terlindungi dengan hangat. Wajah tampanmu pasti selalu tersenyum di dalam sana – Oh, janganlah kaget, kami sudah tahu bahwa kau laki-laki dari hasil pemeriksaan, anakku.

Sekarang apa kau tahu ayah sedang apa, anakku? Ayah sedang berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota sebentar. Memang tidak tega meninggalkan ibumu, namun ibumu berkata bahwa ayah pergi saja, biar ibu yang di rumah, toh usia kandungannya telah menginjak sembilan bulan. Kau akan lahir dalam waktu dekat ini, anakku. Ayah tidak sabar melihatmu, mendekap tubuh mungilmu dalam gendonganku, dan mengajarkanmu banyak hal dan melihatmu sukses.

Ah, ayah jadi lupa. Sekarang ayah ingin menceritakan sedikit hal yang ayah lihat kepadamu, anakku.

Sungguh miris apa yang ayah lihat sekarang. Seorang gadis muda dikelilingi oleh para preman bermoge. Wajahnya ketakutan, sementara preman-preman itu berusaha mendekati dan menggoda gadis itu. Ayah memang pengecut nak, ayah hanya memilih berdiam kemudian berlalu. Tapi hati ayah tetap memberontak, menuntut keadilan dan hak gadis itu yang telah direbut oleh para preman jahat.

Ayah mengalihkan pandangan, terlihat sekumpulan gadis sekolah yang membolos sedang berjalan berkelompok menenteng kantung-kantung belanja berwarna _girlish_. Wajahnya ringan tanpa beban, seakan tidak berpikir betapa susah payah orang tua mereka membiayai sekolah dan betapa orang tua mereka berharap agar mereka menjadi anak yang baik dan berhasil. Hati ayah miris, semoga kau tidak menjadi seperti itu nantinya ya nak. Kau pasti akan menjadi anak yang baik, cerdas, dan penuh rasa keadilan.

Nak, kau lahir di jaman di mana kejahatan lebih digemari daripada kebaikan. Di mana kesenangan boleh dilakukan di mana saja tanpa mempertimbangkan kewajiban. Anakku, kasihan kau, kau lahir di dalam jaman yang busuk, di mana orang-orang menderita akan dosanya sendiri. Anakku, jangan seperti itu ya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jadilah anak yang baik. Manusia tempatnya salah dan lupa, anakku, namun jangan lakukan sebuah kesalahan berkali-kali sampai kau menderita akan kesalahanmu sendiri. Ayah percaya kau mampu, anakku, karena kau adalah anak yang luar biasa.

Mungkin akan ada saatnya di mana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan berkali-kali sampai kau menderita, karena sulit menghentikannya. Karena hatimu terluka, karena kau kalah dari rasa kesepian. Pesanku, anakku, ingatlah bahwa ayah dan ibu akan selalu mencintaimu, seperti apapun, siapapun, dan bagaimanapun kamu. Kami akan selalu menerimamu, tapi jangan sangka bahwa kami akan membiarkan terus kesalahanmu berlanjut. Kami akan mendidikmu, anakku. Kami akan laksanakan tanggung jawab kami, meski pasti akan sakit mendengar tangisanmu, melihat air matamu yang tumpah di seling pelaksanaan tanggung jawab kami dalam mendidikmu.

Jadilah anak yang kuat, anakku. Anak baik yang tidak akan membiarkan ketidak adilan di sekitarmu begitu saja. Ubahlah dunia, anakku. Jadilah anak yang berbudi luhur.

Oh ya, ayah mau pulang ke rumah nih. Ayah telah membelikanmu dan ibumu sup _Miso_. Semoga kau suka ya, anakku. Nanti akan kuceritakan lebih dan lebih banyak lagi kisah, agar saat kau lahir, kau dapat membuat kisahmu sendiri. Kisah di mana kau tidak akan sendirian.

.

.

Ayahmu tercinta,

Souichiro Yagami.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

.

**Author Note**

Bagaimana bagaimana bagaimana? XD soalnya baru pertama kali bikin genre family nih -_- mohon reviewnya yaa!


End file.
